Tamaki and Kyouya An Evening Together v2
by White gardenia petals
Summary: Yaoi!  Lemons!  Part of a Series of loosely tied one shots. After a misunderstanding  on Tamaki's part ...leads to heated confrontations.


**Hello ^^ I'm still alive 3 I know I have been MIA for quite sometime...(^_^;) but I'm back! Hopefully such a thing won't happen again (_ _。) . I was going through my previous stories and I sorta cringed at how bad I used to write. My first stories, and early chapters were from my highschool years (like freshmen years!). Since then I'm happy to say that I have learned and improved, so I re written one of my stories. I**t hasn't been beta'd, but **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Afterschool one day Tamaki went over to Kyouya's house. He had been absent from school that day, which was rare and out of concern Tamaki went over to visit. When Tamaki arrived at the house he was lead in by the maids. Before they could say anything to him he had already run off to Kyouya's room to find him.<p>

He entered the room and scanned around for Kyouya but he wasn't in sight. "Kyouya? Kyouya where are you?" Tamaki started calling out but, silence greeted him in return.

Panic started setting in as he thought of what could have happened to him ,letting is imagination run wild, "What if Kyouya got transferred to another school? Or what if he left because he got fed up with me?" He said saying with sadness lacing his voice.

At that particular thought Tamaki felt a sudden feeling of uneasiness set over him. "Oh Kyouya why did you have to leave? I apologize if I was the cause of your suffering! I'm sorry that I am not the perfect lover," He yelled in despair.

Just a little over a week ago Tamaki confessed his love to his friend, fully prepared for rejection but to his surprise Kyouya felt the same way.

"I want my boyfriend back!" Tamaki cried out throwing himself on to Kyouya's bed.

While he was busy wallowing in his despair Tamaki didn't hear the door opening and someone walking in.

"Now, now please stop this Tamaki," a very familiar voice said sitting down on the bed

"Wha? Kyouya! You didn't leave me!" Tamaki cried out throwing himself at his lover.

"Leave? What do you mean by that, why would I do that?" Kyouya asked confused.

"Well…umm…you weren't at school today and that wasn't normal, also when I came over to check… you weren't here and…" Tamaki started but was cut off by Kyouya who pulled him closer and kissed him.

"It amazes me sometimes how wild your imagination can get. I told you two days ago that I was going away on a business trip with my father."

"Oh…yes…I think you did…I'm starting to remember now…." Tamaki replied as he glanced away embarrassed.

"Anyways, why did you think I was going to leave you?" Kyouya asked quietly.

"I'm sorry…" Tamaki whispered burying his face in Kyouya's chest.

Hugging Tamaki tighter Kyouya whispered back "Sorry…isn't enough…"

Confused at what his lover had just said Tamaki glanced up at Kyouya hoping he will explain himself. All he saw was a mischievous grin, and before he could ask about it, Tamaki was on his back with Kyouya hovering over him.

"What! Kyouya?" Tamaki cried out surprised.

"Shh… quite…you will see…" was all Kyouya said as his placed a finger on his lover's lips.

Kyouya started to unbutton Tamaki's shirt and then started a trail of feathery light kisses starting from his lips to his collarbone down to his chest. Moans left Tamaki's lips.

"Naa…stop…Kyo…" Tamaki said starting to feel flushed and embarrassed at his lover's actions.

"This is how you're going to repay me… Tamaki,"

"What!…Wait! I don't know what to do," Tamaki whispered panicking and embarrassed. They have kissed and touched one another since they got together but never went any further.

"Don't worry, I know, it's my first time as well… but I did some research and I promise you a good time. Trust me," Kyouya replied with a smile and serious eyes that solidified his words.

Tamaki was feeling a little overwhelmed but he trusted Kyouya and if he was being honest he wanted this just as much, but there were still nerves.

Soon Kyouya removed Tamaki's shirt and let it fall on the ground on the floor. He paused for a second, taking the image before, the bare slim milky skin before him, a sweet and seductive sight.

He leaned closer and kissed Tamaki harder with passion. He ran his tongue across his lips asking for permission, permission that was readily granted as Tamaki opened for him deepening their kiss.

Soon oxygen became a necessity and they broke for air. Both were breathing hard and flushed. Kyouya started to descend down and lick Tamaki's nipples. Moans escaped from as he felt his lover's lips and touge on him. After a while Kyouya started to tease the other his hand by pinching and pulling as he continued to lick the other. Tamaki moved his hands and started running his fingers through Kyouya's hair.

Kyouya started to descend further down Tamaki's chest running his tongue down kissing as he went.

"Ahh…nhnn..Kyou…ya!"Tamaki started to raise his body to try to get contact with Kyouya's.

"My my, so impatient aren't we," Kyouya said. He ran his hand over Tamaki's crotch feeling the bulge. This caused a gasp from Tamaki has he felt Kyouya's hands.

"So hot, you're excited for me?" Kyouya said teasingly.

"Nhnn stop that…so mean…"

Kyouya moved back up to kiss Tamaki and soon the both start to grind their erections together, causing chorus of moans and grunts.

"Kyo…" Tamkai panted "Something is happening…"

"Me…too…" Kyouya whispered.

After a while Kyouya slowed and stop, he decided that it was time to move things further. He reached for Tamaki's pants to remove them. With the final pieces out of the way Tamaki lay completely bare in front of his lover. Kyouya was rendered silent as he intently tried to absorb the site before him. Tamaki's beautiful lithe graceful body was before him, flushed with arousal. His was member erect, with beads of pre-cum forming, what a site for the eyes it was. This man, _his prince…_ was his.

Mistaking Kyouya's silence for disgust, Tamaki turned away and covered his eyes.

"I'm not that good looking aren't I?" Tamaki quietly whispered.

"No…you're…you're better than good you're beautiful," Kyouya replied grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him.

Next Kyouya proceeded removed his shirt, now it was Tamaki's turn to be rendered silent. He's slowly lifted his hands so he could touch his lover. His fingers started tracing, feeling Kyouya's chest and body causing shivers to run through his lover's body

Feeling a little bolder Tamaki moved up and started to lick and suck on Kyouya nipples. He felt Kyouya shiver at the touch, followed by moans and grunts. Tamaki was quite proud to be the one causing these sounds and emotions. The teasing on their parts soon caused them both to realize that they were close and if they kept going it was going to end too quickly.

"Kyo…I'm close…" Tamaki said as he lay back down and started to reach for Kyouya's pants zipper.

Kyouya put his hand over Tamaki's stopping him. Confused Tamaki looked up at his lover for an answer.

"Before that I need to prepare you." Kyouya replied with a grin. He reached over to his night drawer and pulled out a small bottle. Tamaki glanced up to look, and started blushing harder when realized what it was.

"Where did you get that? When?" A startled Tamaki asked.

Grinning Kyouya replied, "The girls at the Club…they gave dozens to the twins and I"

"Oh god…do they know?"

"No, but apparently they think that we are together in their imaginations, well they don't need to know how correct they are, right?"

"I don't care if they know…it's just…I don't want anything to happen to you if our relationship is found out… "

"Shhh….don't worry about that now…I promise_ I_ will deal with that when the time comes…but now…lets continue shall we?"

After applying the lube he placed a finger at Tamaki's entrance "Are you ready?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes…go" Tamaki replied a little nervous.

Kyouya proceeded to enter the finger pass the ring of muscles. A hiss of pain left Tamaki lips as Kyouya started to go in deeper. "Relax…it will feel better soon," Kyouya said.

Now that the finger was in Kyouya waited for the other to adjust, then proceeded entering the second digit. He started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch Tamaki's hole. Tamaki bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out. After a while the pain started to subside and he found himself moving towards the fingers. "Ah, feeling better aren't we?" Kyouya said with a small grin. As if in reply to Kyouya's question a small moan escaped Tamaki.

With both fingers in Kyouya started to move them deeper searching for the spot that would make Tamaki lose his senses.

Kyouya almost pulled out his fingers completely before forcefully pushing them back in. Tamaki cried out in pleasure as Kyouya hit is sweet spot.

"Kyo…Kyouya…do that again…" Tamaki panted. With a grin Kyouya did exactly what was asked of him causing his named to be cried out in pleasure again. "Ahhh! Nnnn…"

When Tamaki's settled down a bit, Kyouya pulled out his fingers and moved until he was facing Tamaki again, he looked into his eyes and said, "Are you ready for me now?"

Tamaki saw clearly written in his lover's eyes warmth and adoration and he knew if he said no Kyouya will stop and not hold it against him. At the moment though, he wanted him and bad. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready," Tamaki said as he pulled Kyouya in for a deep kiss. When the kiss broke, Kyouya quickly moved to discard his pants and coated his member with lube. Then Kyouya moved to position himself at his lover's entrance. Tamaki moved to open his legs wider to accommodate him.

"Relax…Tamaki," Kyouya told his lover as he stroked his lover's thighs. He began to slowly push his member in.

It hurt, but Tamaki willed himself to relax as he felt Kyouya descend deeper and deeper into his passage. Once Kyouya was all the way in he let out a moan. "God, you're so tight, so hot." He stopped all movements. He waited for Tamaki to adjust. He knew Kyouya was well endowed but this was new, he was so filled. It hurt at first, but the pain was starting to get dull, slowly ebbing away to pleasure.

Kyouya was worried that he would hurt him. It was torture but for him Tamaki's safety and pleasure came first. He leaned over to kiss Tamaki. "Are you in pain?" Kyouya asked between kisses.

"At first, but not anymore…"Tamaki replied as pulled Kyouya for another kiss.

"Ready?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki wiggled a bit and nodded his head giving the go to Kyouya.

" Good, wrap your legs around me; I'm going to try to go as slow as I can."

"Ok," Tamaki replied as he moved his legs and wrapped it around Kyouya's waist.

Kyouya started with slow, long thrusts pulling almost compelety out then pushing back in. It was difficult to hold back and not just trust into his lover.

"Ahhh…soo good" Tamaki moaned out in pleasure, "Ah, ah, Kyou….ya!"

"Feeling good?" Kyouya said through gritted teeth as he kept thrusting into Tamaki.

Tamaki at the moment couldn't speak

"Faster, Kyou, faster…"

At Tamaki's commanded his thrusts sped up, causing moans and groans to pour from Tamaki. Kyouya started changing angles as he trusted looking for his lover's sweet spot. He knew he found it when heard his lover mumbling words.

"Ahh!…Kyouya! Oh…god!" Tamaki cried in bliss. "Ohhh, Kyou, soo…ahh!" Tamaki was rendered to a bumbling mess.

Kyouya drew back for a moment to look at his lover. Tamaki was covered with sheen of sweat, flushed, mouth open, eyes closed, in blissful ecstasy. "Tamaki, look at me," Kyouya asked as he leaned over, hovering just above his face. Tamaki turned and gazed into them, there was nothing but love reflected in his lover's eyes.

"Me too, love you," Tamaki whispered as he buried his face in his lover's neck. Chuckling softly Kyouya replied, "I know."

Kyouya kept on thrusting hitting that spot which caused his name to be called over and over again. Kyouya covered his lips on Tamaki's to try and calm himself, he didn't want to cum yet, ending their coupling prematurely.

"Tamaki…can't last long…" Kyouya grunted out.

Tamaki grabbed hold of Kyouya's shoulders as Kyouya started again with slow thrusts hitting the same spot. Soon, Tamaki was moving with him.

"Fast…ter… p-please…ahh…Kyouya!"Tamaki managed to say between pants.

Kyouya took Tamaki's leaking neglected member and started stroking in time with his trusts. "Oh god, oh god" Tamaki replied. With all the stimulations, Tamaki felt the pressure build up in his groin.

Soon the thrusts became harsher and out of rhythm. Tamaki felt himself nearing his climax. "Kyo…I'm gonna…" but he was cut off by Kyouya's lips.

Tamaki's muscles tighten around Kyouya's digit as his orgasm took over arching his back as he released his seeds with a scream.

This brought Kyouya over the edge; with a grunt he released his seeds into his lover quivering passage.

He fell over careful to keep his full weight from hurting him. They both were panting, chests raising and falling. Tamaki's entrance still twitching, milking Kyouya.

Kyouya rose up; his arms on either side of Tamaki head as he dipped down to kiss him, tongues met as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart, Kyouya started creasing Tamaki's cheek and brushing his sweat matted bangs from his head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm…good, very good," Tamaki replied. He wiggled a little, "I still feel you"

Chuckling Kyouya replied "I know, don't want to pull out but we have to get cleaned."

Tamaki pouted but relent and released Kyouya. "Don't worry, I will be back," He said as he pulled out from the welcoming warmth and got up to the adjoining washroom and grabbed towels. He then proceeded to clean Tamaki and himself. "I think this the best we can do with a towel. Do you want to take a shower?"

"Shower? Together?" Tamaki asked innocently.

With a laugh Kyouya replied "Yes, together. Wait, can you get up?" Kyouya asked as went over to Tamaki's side.

"Hehe…I think I will need some help." Tamaki said blushing. As went to move he suddenly stopped. "Oh, I feel you…"

"Huh? Oh…" Kyouya furiously blushed as he realized what Tamaki meant.

After the shower they both lay together in bed. Tamaki moved snuggling closer to Kyouya resting his hands on chest. Kyouya draped his arm over Tamaki resting it gently the small of his back.

"I'm guessing I'll be staying over tonight?" Tamaki said as he glanced up at Kyouya.

"Don't worry; I had the sevents notify your house that you would be spending the night here."

"Wait…when did you do that?" Tamaki asked confused.

"This time I leave it your imagination," Kyouya said kissing a pouting Tamaki on the head.


End file.
